1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring composition. The present invention further relates to a method for producing a coloring composition, a pattern forming method using the coloring composition, a method for manufacturing a color filter, a solid-state imaging element including the color filter, and an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is a growing demand for solid-state imaging element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor along with the widespread use of digital cameras, mobile phones with cameras, and the like. Color filters are used as key devices of these displays or optical elements, and increasingly required to be more sensitive and smaller. Such color filters typically have a colored pattern of three primary colors, that is, red (R), green (G), and blue (B), and have a role of decomposing the transmitted light into the three primary colors.
It has been proposed to use, for example, Color Index (C. I.) Pigment Red 264 as a colorant for forming a red colored pattern (red pixel unit) in a color filter (JP2014-178676A, JP2010-6968A, and JP1998-300920A (JP-H10-300920A)).